Countless Nightmares
by Nerizu
Summary: All Corda boys and girls were going to a trip. But when they realized that they were lost, there was no turning back. The blood, the screams, the house, the village...and their nightmares... -HORROR/SUSPENSE with romance of Kaho X All boys-
1. PROLOGUE

Minna-san, it's me again Nerizu!

Now I present you my newest fanfic. Please enjoy ^^

**Disclaimer:** La Corda d'Oro's never mine.

Thanks for **ThinE** for beta reading this story and become my advisor teeheehee.. XD.

* * *

**COUNTLESS NIGHTMARES**

**PROLOGUE**

We panted.

Our legs felt like dead.

We couldn't even feel where we stepped anymore.

Our lungs were burning, breathing was something we never thought as difficult as now.

We felt that our throats were hot and we could barely release our hoarsen voices.

Storm was exploding in our ears again and again, sending our minds into the insane world. Something we could never describe...

As we weren't able to think anymore.

Our bodies were soaked from the hard rain, and also from our sweats.

Our eyes didn't catch a thing as we ran and ran as fast as we could.

Where were we?

The branches were scratching our arms, legs, cheeks, ... Everything.

But we couldn't feel the pain.

We fell.

We stood up quickly, only to fall again.

We couldn't feel our own bodies.

_It's_ _dead_.

We could only think of a word.

_Dead._

_Dead._

_Dead._

_Dead._

_Dead._

_Dead._

_Dead. _

The word was banging in our head.

Echoed in our minds.

"Where.. is he...That jerk!" He hissed between his pant, his eyes narrowed to get rid of the rain from his line of sight.

She could only sob silently as she felt her eyes hurt like they were being stabbed by thousand knives. The rain was throbbing into her eyes more and more, following her more and more quicklier steps.

"Tsukimori-Kun... I hope you're alive...," She murmured as she wiped her tears.

She slapped her own cheek. She should concentrate to what was in front of her.

Or maybe... to what was behind her...

"Tsuchiura-Kun!! Watch out!" She screamed as she felt her eyes snapped open wider than before.

The scene behind her was something she never thought before.

She felt her heart stopped for a second....

Or maybe not only for a second.....

And her scream was slashing the darkness of that night....

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**PLEAS READ!**

**It's a Horror/Suspense genre.**

**This prologue is so short, I know XD**

**But I have to make it like this, otherwise I have no need to make a prologue XD**

**Now, Please review :)  
**

**I I**

**_I I_**

**\/**


	2. LOST

**It's the update!**

**TsukiXHaneXTsubasa, I dedicate this chapter to you!**

**Thanks to ThinE for beta reading this story!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot I think... lol**

* * *

**Countless Nightmares**

**LOST**

"Did you read it right? The map?" Yunoki took the map from Kaji's hand.

"I'm absolutely sure, it should be here, my villa…," Kaji mumbled with deep thought, his eyebrows twitched.

"I don't see anything like villa here," Amou said, taking pictures with her infamous camera.

"When was your last time coming here?" Tsuchiura groaned as he scratched his unitchy head.

"When I was five?" Kaji answered with a question.

"Then you shouldn't rely on your memory," Tsukimori snapped. He folded his arm, eyes closed with a frown.

"But Kaji's a genius!" Hihara joined Yunoki to study the map.

"He's not. He's just lucky to have money for his private lessons!" Etou added.

"Why do we have to discuss about me being a _genius _or not?" Kaji frowned, a bit of annoyed.

"Children! Please, just tell me where I should go now! Stop fighting with each other!" Kanazawa shouted from the driver's seat. He was frowning, thinking about how unlucky he was, chosen as a guardian for this childish trip.

"Kanazawa-sensei is right, Yunoki-senpai, do you know where we are now?" Hino said as she felt worried for getting lost somewhere she didn't know.

She turned her head to the window to search for a sign. But she could only find trees and trees everywhere. Practically, they were in a place called as forest. There was only a tiny path, enough for one car to go through the forest. But it looked like the path was already unused for a long time. She could see it from the wild grass and wild plants which now grew wildly accross the path. That meant that no cars had gone through the path for a long time.

"Well… We are completely lost I think… I have no idea where we are now," Yunoki rubbed his chin, eyes stared deeply at the map.

Tsukimori let out a sigh. "That's why I didn't agree with this trip from the beginning."

"But you're coming with us!" Tsuchiura growled.

"Only because you told my mother about this stupid trip," Tsukimori glared at his forever rival.

"Not my fault. Your mother asked me when I went to her concert if there was something new at our school," Tsuchiura replied.

"Going to this trip is not our school's thing," Tsukimori frowned.

"Of course it is. Going out with school friends is definitely a school thing! Even though I'm not considering you as a friend," Tsuchiura snorted.

"Childish," Tsukimori sighed again.

"Shut up you two! I'm the one who should be angry! I should have enjoyed my holiday, but because of this junior high student's request to Kira-senpai, I have to accompany all of you to somewhere I don't know!" Kanazawa pulled his hair, frustrated.

"Are you trying to blame me?" Etou narrowed his eyes, glaring at the music teacher beside him.

"Well, I was only inviting Hino-san to my villa, but then you all eavesdropped and forced me to bring you too. And Etou came out of nowhere, persuading our school's owner Kira-richijou to approve the journey with Kanazawa-sensei as our guardian," Kaji shrugged his shoulders. "That's why we are here, so basically it's your fault too," He added, staring at Etou, who was none other than Kira Akihiko's relative.

Etou frowned, "No, that's your fault because you wanted to ask Hino for going this far with you ALONE."

And his statement was followed by nods from Yunoki, Tsuchiura, Hihara, Tsukimori, and Shimizu.

"Is that wrong?" Kaji smiled to Hino.

"Ah,-uhm. Enough of this, let's try to find a way…," Hino blushed and switched her gaze to Fuyuumi, who could only reply her with an awkward smile.

Tsukimori opened the back door and walked out from the van. He let out a sigh again, muttering something like _ridiculous, childish game, wasting time._

"Tsukimori-kun, where are you going?" Hino walked out from the van, catching for Tsukimori.

"Need fresh air," He replied shortly. The fact that he had to sit in the back row together with Kaji, Tsuchiura, Hihara, and Yunoki made him sick. But he had no choice since the middle row was taken by Hino, Fuyuumi, Shimizu, and Amou. While the front seat was taken by Etou, the van owner, and Kanazawa, the driver.

"So sorry, Tsukimori-Kun, you are supposed to practice for your upcoming study abroad, right?" Hino tried to catch up with his pace.

"Why should you apologize? It's not your fault," Tsukimori kept on walking until he found something blocking his way.

"A stone statue?" He raised his eyebrows.

Hino walked beside him and bowed a little to study the thing that stood in the middle of the forest paths.

"It's... kind of scary…," Hino said as she looked closer to its detail. The statue's height was only about two feet, covered by moss and some plants. It was a male statue, with strange appearance. Bald head, with very small hands and legs, and bloated belly. The face was covered by thick moss and Hino couldn't see its expression.

"What statue is it?" Tsukimori tried to touch the statue. "It's... well... Strange."

"Tsukimori-Kun, you shouldn't touch it! " Hino shouted.

"Why?" He turned his head to see the red haired girl, failed to touch the statue because of her shout.

Hino grabbed Tsukimori's arm and hugged it tightly, her eyes stared at the statue deeply. She felt really scared of the statue. "Just... don't touch it. It's strange."

Tsukimori twitched his eyebrows, feeling a bit annoyed by Hino's hug. "...Alright."

Hino kept on staring at the statue, and then she started to study its surrounding. The path behind the statue was blocked by thick wild plants and tree branches. She caught that the Van won't be able to go through this path. They have to go back and find another way.

"Umn.. Hino, could you...," Tsukimori started to feel very annoyed to the fact that Hino still hugged his arm tightly.

"Ssh.. Tsukimori-Kun! Look!" Hino pointed with her stare.

Tsukimori groaned and turned his head to the direction Hino showed him.

"A shrine?" Tsukimori questioned.

A small shrine was found beside the statue. It was completely covered by wild plants so they could barely notice the shrine. But they could see from the shape that it was a small shrine.

"Hmn. Why did they build a shrine and a statue in the middle of the path?" Tsukimori frowned.

"Hey! What do we have here? A lovey-dovey couple?" Amou came out from nowhere and shot a picture of Hino clinging to Tsukimori's arm.

"Tsukimori, what are you doing to her!!" Tsuchiura shouted from Amou's back.

Tsukimori turned his head to Amou and Tsuchiura, irritated. "Tsk... Stop shouting and shooting!"

Then he faced Hino who was still clinging to his arm with a glare. "Hino, can you please get off?"

Hino was startled. She shot her face up to see Tsukimori, who was glaring to her. For a moment she couldn't get what he meant, but then she saw her own arms were hugging Tsukimori's arm.

"Ah- uhm! So.. Sorry, Tsukimori-kun!" She blushed and quickly release Tsukimori's arm. She stepped back quickly, feeling really embarassed to what she did to him.

_Stupid Kaho! _She scolded herself.

"Hino, stop it!" Tsukimori shouted and tried to pull Hino, but he failed as Hino had already stumbled for walking backward. She fell hardly on her butt.

"Ouch..." She felt ache as she felt that she was surpressing something hard.

"Hino, can you stand up?" Tsukimori offered his hand, sighing to his fellow's stupidity.

"Hino-san, are you alright?" Amou ran to her side. Her face showed her worries.

"Hino, wait. I will get the first aid kit," Tsuchiura ran to the van fastly.

"I'm alright, but I think I fell onto something...." Hino caught Tsukimori's hand and stood, rubbing her sore butt.

"What's this? Gosh! You broke it!" Amou howled as she quickly took some pictures.

"Oh no!" Hino shouted as she turned to see what was she fell onto.

"The statue's head...." Tsukimori tightened his grip to Hino's hand.

The statue's head had rolled to one side, and the body part had fallen to the other side. It was completely broken.

"What... what should I do...?" Hino felt extremely scared and her tears were nearly falling down.

"It's alright. That's only a statue," Tsukimori narrowed his eyes as he caught the statue's expression. The thick moss was scattered to the ground because of Hino's fall, and now its expression could be seen clearly.

He gulped.

Its eyes were only made from deep holes, and it had no nose. And the mouth was grinning strangely.

"This is interesting," Amou kept on taking pictures of the statue. Then she realized the small shrine and started to take its pictures too.

"Stop it, Amou-San, let's get back to the car!" Hino screamed as she quickly grabbed Amou's hand, letting her hand off from Tsukimori's grip.

"What's wrong? Let's treat your wound," A hand patted Hino's shoulder.

Hino quickly faced him. "Tsuchiura-kun! Let's... let's get back to the car!"

"Why?" Tsuchiura raised his eyerows, feeling confused for Hino's sudden scream.

"Just go back. Come on," Tsukimori grabbed Hino's arm and dragged her to the van.

"Hey, wait! What happened?" Tsuchiura shouted, and quickly ran to catch up the two, but the two were ignoring him. Their minds were filled by the thoughts of the statue. After they arrived at the van, they quickly went inside.

"What's wrong?" Kaji asked as he realized Hino's pale face.

"They started to act strange!" Tsuchiura shouted, panting.

Hino shook her head and pushed a smile to them. "It's nothing."

_That was only a statue, nothing more,_ She chanted in her mind.

"Really?" Yunoki sent his eyes to Tsukimori, who looked as pale as Hino. Tsukimori only nodded and closed his eyes, not wanting to say anything.

"Umn, Sensei, the path is blocked by wild plants and branches, so I think we should go back. We should find another way," Hino said to Kanazawa, who was enjoying his cigarette.

"Alright, get ready. We'll go back and maybe we could find another way," He said lazily. He started the machine and prepared for driving again.

Hino felt her heart was beating fast, she had a bad feeling. She didn't know what it was, but maybe that was because she felt guilty, for breaking the statue.

"What is it???" Kanazawa yelled with worries, causing everyone to gather their attention to their teacher.

"What's wrong?" Etou asked.

"I can't start the machine!" Kanazawa scratched his head.

"Maybe the accu?" Kaji questioned.

"Nah, I have checked all of its part right before we departed. Everything is supposed to be alright," Kanazawa opened his door to check the machine.

"Wait...," Shimizu suddenly spoke up.

"What is it, Shimizu-Kun?" Hino faced him.

"I can't see Amou-Senpai....," He said, sending his eyes around to find the female reporter's figure.

Hino felt her heart stopped beating. Tsukimori and Tsuchiura were also startled to the term.

_Where's Amou?_

"Oh no... We left her in there....," Hino raised her hands to cover her own cheeks, feeling really tensed.

"Tsk. Where is she?" Tsukimori felt tensed too as he opened his door quickly and ran outside to search for Amou.

"Wait! We'll all go too!" Tsuchiura shouted and ran outside, followed by Yunoki, Hihara, Kaji, and Etou.

"I'll go too!" Hino wanted to open her door, but Shimizu stopped her.

"No, Kaho-Senpai. Better be right here. We stay here if Amou-Senpai comes back."

"That's... right," Fuyuumi spoke, agreeing to Shimizu's idea.

"Uhm.. Yes...," Hino couldn't overcome her bad feelings. She felt really tense and really wanted to run and shout for Amou's name. That was her fault for not taking her back to the van. She opened her eyes wider and concentrated to see the boys searching for Amou from the window.

Tsuchiura finally could catch up with Tsukimori who had run before him. When he ran closer to him, he found a weird expression was plastered on Tsukimori's face. Looked like Tsukimori was shocked, or confused, or... _scared_?

"What's wrong, Tsukimori?" Tsuchiura couldn't stand to ask.

Tsukimori stayed silent and he could merely point to the thing on the ground, near the statue.

Tsuchiura followed the direction and he halted.

_A camera?_

He quickly grabbed the camera from the ground and checked it. He remembered that yesterday Amou was showing off her new camera, an expensive digital camera. He gulped when he was sure that the camera was definitely Amou's new camera.

"Wait... How could she leave her camera there?" Tsuchiura started to feel very uncomfortable. He stared at Tsukimori with eyes wide opened.

Tsukimori replied him with another stare. "I have no idea..."

They stared at each other, felt really tensed to the fact that Amou left her camera on the ground. Amou would never do that. She loved her camera just like her own self, and to leave it on the ground was something impossible for her.

"Hey, we couln't find Amou here!" Hihara shouted from afar, waving to give the sign that he and Yunoki couldn't find Amou there.

"Same here, no clue!" Kaji yelled, and Etou agreed to his yell with a nod.

Tsukimori and Tsuchiura remained silent, exchanging looks to each other. They felt their bodies were frozen and a very bad feeling was eating them up.

Tsukimori shook his head slightly. "She must be somewhere..."

"Right...," Tsuchiura nodded, even though he doubted it deep in his heart.

"Children! It's no good! We have to stay here for the night! We have a problem with the van!" Kanazawa shouted from the van.

Tsuchiura and Tsukimori snapped their heads to Kanazawa direction. Their eyes widened and their hearts were thumping loudly.

_Stay here for the night?_

"Wait, Kanazawa Sensei, we are going to stay here for the night?!" Hino howled.

"Hum... Yeah, it's a forest and maybe you will feel uncomfortable, but we have no choice. First we have a problem with the van, and now Amou's missing," Kanazawa sighed. He folded his arms and started to feel worry. He was the guardian, and what should he say to Amou's parents if she didn't come back?

"What's wrong... Kaho-senpai?" Fuyuumi asked with a glint of worry in her eyes.

Hino shook her head immediately. She was really scared to stay for the night in the place where the statue was, but Kanazawa was right. Amou was missing, and they should to wait for her to come back. That will be their priority for now. She shouldn't put her own fear above her dear friend.

"Ah... They're back," Shimizu opened his door to greet Tsukimori, Tsuchiura, Kaji, Etou, Yunoki, and Hihara.

"We didn't find her, but...," Kaji hung his words when he reached the van.

"...we found this," Tsuchiura showed Amou's camera in his hand.

"That's Amou-senpai's..." Fuyuumi covered her mouth with her hand, surprised.

Hino felt shocked. Amou left her camera? That was something she would never do. But.. Why did she leave it now? And where was she?

Kanazawa took the camera from Tsuchiura's hand and checked the camera. He pressed the button to see the pictures, but failed. "The battery is empty."

"Um, sensei, we found another thing...," Kaji said.

"What?" Kanazawa turned his head to face Kaji, his mind still wondering off to where Amou might be.

"We found a village. A large village," Etou added, pointing to where he saw the village.

"Village? That's good. Maybe we can stay there for the night. Maybe Amou is in the village too," Kanazawa found a little hope in his heart. Perhaps Amou was there, and they didn't need to stay outside in the forest too.

They quickly took their belongings and after Kanazawa locked the van, they continued to the said village. Kaji and Etou led them to show where the village was. They walked through the forest and reached a cliff. "There, the village is down there," Kaji pointed.

They took a look to the village from the cliif. There was indeed a large village, if they couldn't call it as a city. There were many houses and old building, they could even see a market and the villagers.

"Good, but where should we go so that we can reach the village?" Tsuchiura asked.

"I believe that has something to do with the path... Since Amou left her camera there, maybe she went through that path," Tsukimori said as he pointed to the path where he found Amou's camera.

"Make sense...," Kanazawa nodded. "Then, we should go back to the path. Since we could go nowhere here, it's a cliff."

They all obeyed their teacher. Being lost in a forest like this, and one of their friends was missing, they really needed Kanazawa's guidance now. They went back to the path, and arrived at where the statue was.

"A statue?" Kanazawa twitched his eyebrows.

"And a shrine too, sensei," Shimizu pointed to the small shrine, followed by the stares from the others.

"Hum, must be just something the villagers made for signing their village," Kanazawa shrugged his shoulders.

Hino gulped as she was unconsciously clinging to Tsuchiura's arm, causing the green-haired pianist to blush. "Err.. Hino?"

Hino didn't answer him as she felt really scared of the statue. Tsuchiura sighed and after he studied Hino's scared expression, he decided to stay silent and let her hugged his arm.

They started to walk again, passing the statue and the shrine, going deeper to the forest. They walked for a quite long time, following the path until they felt that they finally heard human voices.

"Looks like we're almost there," Yunoki said.

Kaji ran forward and removed some branches blocking his way. He suddenly turned back and waved to his friends. "We're here! It's the village!"

They ran quickly to catch up with Kaji, and yes, they could see the village there. Hino, still clinging on Tsuchiura's arm, felt somewhat relieved to find living people in the village. That made her realized what she had done to Tsuchiura's arm.

"I'm so... sorry, Tsuchiura-Kun," Hino blushed and quickly released his arm.

"It's okay, Tsuchiura grinned and patted her head. "Relax, Hino... We will find Amou there."

"Uh-uhm... Yes...," Hino nodded, still couldn't overcome her blush.

"Fuyuumi-san, are you alright?" Shimizu took Fuyuumi's hand as he realized that the girl was pale.

"I'm... alright. Just too tired from the walk...," Fuyuumi shook her head, blushing.

"We'll be able to rest soon, come on," Kanazawa walked forward, entering the village, followed by his students.

The village was quite large. So many two-floored building, carriages, shops; they even could see an old big european-style house in the center of the village. Men were carrying some heavy stuff, looked like they're working. Women were chatting in the market, and their children were running around, laughing, and crying.

They blinked their eyes. There was such population in the middle of a forest like this? They thought that a village should be small and have no buildings, especially not a big house. But looked like they were wrong.

"Are you tourists?" An old woman greeted them.

Kanazawa walked forward to the woman and bowed. "Yes, we are going to stay here for the night. Could you show us where we could stay?"

The woman smiled and nodded. "We don't have hotel in here. But you could stay in that house," She pointed to the big european-style house in the center of the village.

"The house is empty now, the residents moved to the town, so you could use it," She continued.

"Thank you," Kanazawa smiled. "Ah, one more, did you see a girl with curly hair in here?"

The woman twitched her eyebrows, thinking. "No, I didn't see her."

Kanazawa sighed. "Ah, I see. Well, then we will stay at the house."

The woman bowed a little and smiled. She then continued her journey to her house.

"So, children... Let's find Amou tomorrow. Now we couldn't do anything since it's dark already," Kanazawa said as he sent his eyes to the villagers. They were all preparing to go home, and looked like in the night the village will be quite dull.

Noticing that when the darkness came they won't be able to do anything outside, they all agreed to search for Amou in the morning. They shouldn't add problems by hanging out in the dark. So they all walked to the old big house, with eyes studying at everything they passed by.

They arrived at the unlocked gate and went in one by one, since the gate could only be opened slightly, enough for one person. After they all went inside, they walked through the garden until they reached the front door. The garden was dry and had no trees at all. But that was not surprising since no one lived in the house. The front door was very wide and high, about three meters. There was a big, lion-shaped knob on the door.

Kanazawa opened the door slowy, causing a loud sound from it. The door needed to be oiled, but who cared, they only wanted to have a place to spend the night. They all went in and arrived at a very large living room. The room was dark, but from the moonlight through the windows, they could see that there are big stairs in the room, sofas, tables, and paintings on the walls. Also there was a big crystal lamp in the middle of the room.

Kanazawa groped along the wall and let a relieving sigh when he finally found a switch to turn on the lamp. Now they could see clearly the red carpet all over the floor, the beautiful crystal lamp, the nicely graven table, the grand sofas, and there was actually a grand piano in the corner of the room.

"They have a grand piano!" Tsuchiura clapped his hands happily. Unlke his friends who could bring their own instruments, he couldn't bring his piano here. So he felt really happy that he could find a piano in this house. He ran to the piano and opened its cover. He tried to play a tune, but was quickly disappointed as the piano couldn't produce a sound.

"Too bad," He sighed.

"Well, why don't we all sleep here? I don't think it's good if we stay in the bedrooms. It's an empty house after all, better be together always," Kanazawa said as he put his belongings on the floor.

"Agreed," Kaji said. He walked closer to the wall, studying the paintings in there. There were four paintings. But nothing really special since those were only flower paintings; roses, sun flowers, cherry blossoms, and snowdrops.

Yunoki, Hihara, Etou, and Tsukimori sat on the sofas, searching for their food stock. Hino and Shimizu were wandering around the room, touching everything that caught their attentions. Fuyuumi tried to sit beside Tsukimori, but she felt really uncomfortable.

"What's wrong, Fuyuumi?" Tsukimori asked.

"Uhm.. umn...," Fuyuumi blushed. She felt really embarassed to say what she felt to Tsukimori.

"Are you sick?" Hihara stared at the pale but blushing Fuyuumi. He noticed the uneasyness on Fuyuumi's face which caused her couldn't sit calmly.

"I... want to.. go to ba- bathroom...," She said with a really flushing face, and almost inaudible voice.

"Then, just go with Hino," Tsukimori suggested.

"That's right, go with her, Fuyuumi-san," Yunoki chuckled.

"A-ah, alright," Fuyuumi quickly stood, hiding her flushing face under her bangs. She ran to Hino, who was talking with Shimizu in the corner of the room.

"Se-senpai, could you.. a-accompany me.. to the ba-bathroom...?" Fuyuumi asked, still with a deep blush.

Hino turned her head to Fuyuumi and smiled, "Of course! Let's go together."

"I want to go too. Let me accompany you too," Shimizu said calmly.

Fuyuumi replied with a nod and they walked to search for a bathroom. They went upstairs and found a door near to the stairs. They tried to open the door and found it as a bathroom. A very big bathroom, with an ofuro and a shower in it.

"Senpai, please, you first," Fuyuumi said with a smile.

"Really? Okay then," Hino smiled and quickly went in to the bathroom.

She closed the bathroom door and went to the basin. She tried to run the water, and smiled in relieve that the water came out clearly. She drank a little and then washed her face to make herself better.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, and her mind was going to Amou.

_Where is she? Amou-san..._

Suddenly she caught a shade of red in the basin.

_What?_

She jolted and quickly stepped backward, seeing red liquid was flowing out from the tap.

_What? What is that!? A.... _

_...Blood?_

Suddenly her body hairs stood and she felt her heart stopped beating. Sweat was dropping from her forehead, as she felt her throat was choked. She couldn't let out her voice to scream.

She forced her eyes to shut and with her shaking hands, she covered her mouth.

She tried to swallow her saliva, and counting to three.

_One... Two... Three.._

She opened her eyes again slowly.

No blood.

She couldn't see the blood anywhere.

With her eyes open widely, she ran back to the basin, and stared deeply to the flowing water.

Clear water... No blood at all...

She gulped.

She set her breath to calm her mind.

_That was just my imagination..._

She shook her head slowly.

_I should to calm my mind._

She let out a sigh , closing the tap, and walked out from the bathroom.

"Hi, guys...," She smiled weakly.

Shimizu and Fuyuumi who were waiting for her, noticed that her face was really pale.

"What's wrong... Kaho-senpai?" Shimizu asked.

Hino shook her head, smiling. "Nothing. I just feel tired."

"If- if that so... Then I'll finish it fast-fastly," Fuyuumi stuttered, blushing.

"Oh, no problem Fuyuumi-chan! Take your time," Hino forced a chuckle to calm her kouhai.

"O-Okay...," Fuyuumi quickly nodded and went in to the bathroom.

She locked the door, while Hino and Shimizu waited for her outside.

Hino closed her eyes, still couldn't get rid of the bloody scene from her mind.

_I have to be calm... I have to be calm..._ She chanted in her mind.

She set her breath again and tried to focus her thought to another things, like Tsuchiura, or Tsukimori...

She snapped her eyes open, as she felt blood was rushing to her head.

_What?! Why did I think about them?!_

She shook her head violently, as she felt her face was really hot.

Shimizu, who was only staring to her silently, suddenly broke the silence.

"Kaho-Senpai, did you hear that?" Shimizu sent his eyes around, trying to find something he heard.

"Eh?" Hino shot her head up to Shimizu, her mind trailed back to reality.

She tried to listen to what Shimizu mentioned, and her eyes snapped open widely.

"What...," She covered her mouth.

Someone was crying.... No... Many people..._were crying_....

"What is that...? Shimizu-kun!" Hino felt butterflies in her stomach, her heart was thumping loudly, hearing the slashing sounds louder and louder.

Suddenly the cryings were replaced by loud rapping sounds like someone hitting the walls hardly using big hammers all over the house.

"What is this?!" Hino screamed as she felt really shuddered and covered her ears with her shaking hands. Shimizu ran to the bathroom's door and knocked the door, screaming for Fuyuumi's name.

"Fuyuumi-san! Are you alright?!" Shimizu eyes opened wide and he hit the door again and again. The sounds were louder and louder and now Shimizu had to cover his ears too, since the sounds had deafen his ears.

"Fuyuumi-san!!" Shimizu screamed, still covering his ears, but crashing his body to the door again and again to open the door.

"Fuyuumi-chan!" Hino cried as she felt her tears were flowing uncontrolably to her cheeks.

The crying sounds were coming again, together with the hammering sounds... And that was much, much louder than before. They felt they almost lost their consiousness because of the sounds. They could barely feel their ears, and started to fall to the floor. They curled up on the floor, covering their ears from the sounds, with tears dropping to their cheeks. They felt their heads were spinning and nearly fainted, when they heard another scream...

A familiar scream... From the bathroom....

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"**

* * *

**(To be Continued)**

* * *

**Okay! So how was that??**

**Your reviews are highly appreciated. I need them to encourage me in updating.**

**Oh, please read and review my other stories too!**

**A Special Day (One-Shot), End of Waltz, Somewhere Deep Within My Heart, Searching For You, Concour's Cooking Class.**

**Now please HIT the button BELOW**

**I I**

**_I I_**

**\/**


	3. FALLING

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot, the village, the forest, and the house :P

**Beta Reader:** Big thanks to my partner, ThinE

**Comment:** Please read me & ThinE's Role Playing Fanfic, **Mission: Get Kahoko.** Don't forget to leave your reviews too, okay? ;D

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Countless Nightmares**

**FALLING**

_The crying sounds were coming again, together with the hammering sounds... And that was much, much louder than before. They felt they almost lost their __consciousness because of the sounds. They could barely feel their ears, and started to fall to the floor. They curled up on the floor, covering their ears from the sounds, with tears dropping to their cheeks. They felt their heads spinning and nearly fainted, when they heard another scream..._

_A familiar scream... f__rom the bathroom...._

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"**_

**

* * *

**

"What's wrong!?"

The moment Kanazawa shouted from downstairs, the cries and the hammering sounds stopped.

Hino blinked, still with the transparent wetness streaming down to her cheeks. Everything was oddly silent now. Where were the cries? And the rapping sounds?

"Fuyuumi-san!" Shimizu's sudden howl reminded her back to the scream before. Fuyuumi's scream!

"That's right! Fuyuumi-chan!" she infirmly battled her rubbery legs to stand. When her eyes caught Kanazawa's figure from the stairs followed by the other boys, she burst into cry while pointing to the bathroom.

"Sensei, Fuyuumi-chan...!!"

Kanazawa shot his eyes to the bathroom, where Shimizu was trying to open its door again. Running, Kanazawa pulled Shimizu from his way and briefly kicked the door open. The other boys – Tsukimori, Tsuchiura, Hihara, Yunoki, Kaji, and Etou – had arrived near the bathroom by now, and their expressions were dumbstruck. What had happened to Hino, Fuyuumi, and Shimizu? They were wholly oblivious.

The huge bathroom was now open, and there Kanazawa and Shimizu busted in. A horror line was drawn on Shimizu's face as soon as his eyes seized Fuyuumi's limp body on the floor. A gasp was heard from the long haired teacher, followed by his other students' breath-holding.

"Fuyuumi!"

Kanazawa ran over to her body and put her on his lap. He shook her lightly, and every motion he made was pursued by his students' eyes. He pressed her wrist with his index and middle finger to find her pulse. After a while, he slid his index finger under Fuyuumi's nose to catch if she was still breathing.

Shimizu rumpled his own fingers, obviously nervous and scared."What's wrong with her, Sensei?!"

Silence.

Unaware of Shimizu's question, Kanazawa's face was grim and alert. He now placed his ear on Fuyuumi's chest, plainly searching for her heartbeat.

"Sensei?" Yunoki couldn't fight the urge to push Kanazawa to blurt out Fuyuumi's condition. The other students were all tense, and Hino was about to fall from her standing position before Etou caught and lifted her arms to support her.

"Sensei, please!" Shimizu nearly shouted.

Kanazawa closed his eyes, still in deep concentration at listening, before he finally huffed and straightened his kneeling position.

"She's alive. But her pulse's very weak."

The entire room was immediately filled with sighs and huffs, clearly the relieved ones.

"So... Does it mean she's alright?" Tsukimori was the first to realize about the fact that her pulse was weak. Since the others were focusing at the term, _she's alive_, rather than _she's weak_.

"Ah! That's right, is she really okay?" Hino followed, still leaning against Etou – which caused the other male members of the trip to tweak their eyebrows unconsciously.

Shimizu's jaw lines tightened. "Is she...? Sensei?"

Kanazawa shook his head, shrugging. "I'm no doctor. How can I tell you if she's alright or not? But at least she's alive."

"Nice point," Tsuchiura commented.

"We have a future doctor here," Etou peeked to Kaji, to be answered with a cold shot from the blonde's eyes. That was enough to make Etou feel threatened; previously unaware that Kaji could show such expression. Fortunately, short moments later Kaji returned to his usual smiling state.

"We should take her to the sofa downstairs," Yunoki broke the situation with a nice suggestion, at least better than Etou's. All of them nodded and Kanazawa lifted Fuyuumi's body into his arms. Hastily, they walked out of the bathroom, aiming for the bright wide living room downstairs.

"Etou-kun, thank you, I can walk by myself," Hino pulled her arms from Etou.

"What happened, Hino?" Etou released her and walked beside her, scanning her mimic. The traces of tears were still shown and she looked exhausted. Not to mention her lowly shaken body and her limply legs. He glanced towards the cellist only to find the same conditions he found in Hino.

"There were sounds... People were crying ... And someone knocking the house with big hammers....," she explained with her eyes sparking with fear and her hands trembled before her lips.

Etou flinched. "Crying? Knocking? But... I didn't hear all of that..."

Shimizu butted in, dreadful aspect shown on his pallid face. "Kaho-senpai said the truth... The sounds were deafening our ears... And then Fuyuumi-san..."

"Strange, I really didn't hear anything except for your screams. I doubt the others heard the cries and knocking sounds either. Well, we did hear the knocks but those were coming from your hands I suppose. When you two shouted Fuyuumi-san's name. And then we heard Fuyuumi's heart-breaking scream. That's why we came upstairs," Etou wrinkled his forehead.

Hino shook her head, her both hands holding each others in front of her lips, quivering. "I don't understand... Then what were those sounds..."

Etou and Shimizu only stared at her in silence, walking beside her to anticipate if she will fall again. Slowly walking down the stairs, they finally reached the living room. Kanazawa placed Fuyuumi on the sofa after instructing Tsuchiura and Hihara to move the food and bags from it. Then he took out a blanket from his own belonging, and covered the clarinettist's body with it.

"Something must have happened...," Kaji mumbled.

"Explain to us, Hino?" Tsukimori found another sofa to sit on, and rather than a question, it was more likely a command.

"Uhm, ..." Hino nodded frantically, though she didn't really get it herself whether she was afraid of the weird sounds earlier, or Tsukimori's irritated expression.

"Hino-san said she and Shimizu-kun heard deafening voices like cries and knocks. But I said that we didn't hear any of those sounds," Etou interfered, understanding that Hino still faced difficulties to answer the iceman's command.

"Are you sure those sounds didn't come from your own crying and knocking? Because we surely heard that you two cried and knocked the bathroom," Tsukimori raised one brow.

Hino squinched at the term, pain painted in her eyes.

"Tsukimori! Could you stop acting rude even just for once?!" Tsuchiura blasted at the violinist, glancing towards Hino to check her face afterwards.

"I only want to make sure. That was a _question_. So, Hino?" Tsukimori remained still, crossed his arms over his chest and stared sharply through Hino's eyes. She could even sense the shivers his eyes caused her. As if her soul was taken by his deep, golden, and overly proud eyes.

"I'm sure those weren't from ourselves, Tsukimori-kun," she managed to utter the words after gathering her courage.

Shimizu walked forward and nodded. "We both heard the sounds. There's no way those sounds were just from our imagination."

Tsukimori closed his eyes, frowning. After awhile he spoke up with his deep sigh. "Then there must be something suspicious in this house."

Tsuchiura widened his eyes. "Wait, you believe in them?"

Therefore, immediately after noticing Hino's hurt face, he waved his hand to her. "I didn't mean I don't believe you. It's just this iceberg queerly said an opposite statement!"

Tsukimori glared to the green headed pianist, "I did say that I only questioned her to make sure, didn't I? Precisely I never said that I don't believe her. And leave alone the word _iceberg._"

"Fine...," Tsuchiura growled.

"Guys, I'm sure Fuyuumi-chan needs some rest! Stop fighting!" Hihara interrupted in between his job, chewing some chocolate he brought from home.

"Hihara-senpai still has appetite even now?" Kaji widened his eyes in shock, whispering to his own self, but unfortunately heard by the trumpeter.

"Eating is important when it comes to dangerous, I mean, critical situation. You want some sugar?" Hihara offered him a bag full of sweets.

Kaji blinked. "Uh, no, thank you."

Kanazawa clapped his hands to get the attention from his students, "It's still early to sleep, but try it. We have to wake up very early tomorrow to find Amou. Don't go anywhere alone, always brings partners, we don't want something terrible to happen again, do we?"

Eight o'clock was indeed too early to sleep, but they didn't have any objections to their teacher's idea. With grumbles from his students, Kanazawa turned off the light and gestured all of them to lie together near the sofa. He pointed Tsukimori to sleep on the carpet, while he, as their teacher, took the sofa, which caused him to receive a glare from the violinist.

Tsuchiura laid beside Shimizu after refusing to sleep near the ice block, who was in a very bad mood for laying near Kanazawa's sofa. Hihara groaned as he still wanted to eat, but then laid beside Kaji and Etou, acting as the wall between the two. Hino laid right beside the sofa which taken by Fuyuumi. The clarinettist was still unconscious, not moving even an inch.

Hino inhaled to get rid of her dread, but what she could get was just dusty air and fuggy smell from the abandoned house. Sighing, she stared at the ceiling with the help of the moonlight coming from the un-curtained windows.

"Can't sleep, Kahoko?"

The intimidating whisper forced her to snap her head to the side. The long haired flutist smiled seductively in the dark. His eyes were glowing evilly between the moonlight, but still fascinating that caused Hino to gasp in amazement.

"Yu-"

"Sssh....," he cut Hino with his elegant fingers on her lips. Smirking, he closed their gap until there was only a little space for breathing. "You don't want the entire group to hear us, do you?"

His voice was as dark as his eyes, as evil as his smirk, but his fingers on her lips were as hot as a cup of hot chocolate milk. It could even make her melt in any second now.

"Blushing, Kahoko?" he teased near her earlobe, causing her to blush even more.

"Now sleep, close your eyes or else you don't know what I might do to you," he rubbed Hino's lower lips temptingly, as if indicating he will do much more than that if Hino didn't obey him. And it successfully made Hino close her eyes in a flash and turn her body to the other side, sending her back to him and ignoring his inaudible chuckle.

_What was that?! What was that?! _

Hino blushed furiously, holding her own lips. She closed her eyes hardly, until she could sense aches in her own eyelids. She cursed her own scatterbrain for letting the evil senpai sleep beside her. Trapped in an old weird house with an evil in disguise, what could be worse than that?

But then after she spent many minutes to calm herself, she realized something. Yunoki perhaps wanted to calm her fear. He made her mind diverted to his attitude, not to the voices anymore. Feeling a little bit relieved to the thoughts, Hino smiled faintly and slowly began to be dragged to a deep slumber.

* * *

The breeze made her shiver. Still with her eyes closed, she sent her hands everywhere to search for her blanket. Couldn't get anything around her body, she lazily opened her eyes. Everything was dark, only a small amount of light dimming around her. She stared blankly at the ceiling for a moment, before cuddling her own body to get rid the cold. After a while, she finally remembered that she was in the middle of a trip and now trapped in an old house. Quivering from the sounds and the blood in the bathroom her mind brought again, she quickly sat up. She blinked afterwards, catching that the windows were all wide open. No wonder she felt so cold.

_Wait, wide open?_

Hino felt her body hair stand out of the blue. She clasped her hands and tardily stood up, gulping.

_Who opened them?_

Her eyes scanned to her surrounding, one by one. Yunoki was sleeping beside her, and so were the others. They were all sleeping peacefully, scattered around the sofas. No one seemed to be awake except for her.

The room was still the same, with paintings on the wall and a grand piano on the corner. The difference was only the opened windows, which caused Hino to hug her own arms. The windows were huge; there were total six windows around the room. Three on the left side of the main door, where Fuyuumi's sofa was facing to. And three on the right, where Kanazawa's sofa was facing to. The size was overly giant, about three meters tall, and two meters wide. Each window was purely made by transparent glass without anything more, and separated by thin silver metals. The windows' lids were opened to the outside of the house.

In short, almost of the entire walls was dominated by the giant windows, and the remaining space was filled by the paintings.

Sensing something unusual, Hino froze.

Why did they sleep so soundly? Even seemed like wake less? That was not making sense... Not in this kind of situation, where six huge windows were wide open and the night breeze came bringing the cold air into the room. Why didn't everyone feel the cold? And...

Hino snapped her eyes open.

_Where's Tsukimori-kun?!_

She panickly ran across the room to find where Tsukimori slept. She clearly remembered that he slept near Kanazawa's sofa. But now no one was sleeping in there. She touched the carpet, and her heart knocked abruptly against her chest when she felt that the carpet was cold.

_He's gone for a long time then!_

The thought of losing Tsukimori like Amou or even collapse like Fuyuumi made her hard to swallow. She clutched her skirt tightly and tears started to slide down her cheeks when she finally heard something familiar.

Gradually, she felt her shiver gone and then her breathing came back to normal. She wiped her tears and slowly walked to the window, climbed up a bit and then slid down to the ground, outside of the house.

Not far from the house, Tsukimori stood with grace, playing a smooth melody coming from his golden violin. In the middle of the already dry garden, he still could show how his music could bring everything back to life, even it was only in Hino's imagination.

Tsukimori opened his eyes and found Hino staring at him in astonishment, and when his eyes shifted to her feet, he immediately ended his playing.

"Eh? Tsukimori-kun, why..?"

"Hino, why are you here with bare feet?" obviously showing he didn't like what Hino was doing.

Hino briefly slid her gaze to her own feet and smiled sheepishly, "I forgot... I thought you were gone like Amou, I was... really worried and then I heard you play..."

Tsukimori's eyes widened, and then he gazed to the side. Guilt was glittered in his golden orbs.

"Sorry, I just can't stand to not play my violin all day."

Hino shook her head and grimaced, "I'm glad you're okay!"

Tsukimori peeked to her with a little smile curved on his lips. But it was a really small smile, which no body could see if not using binoculars with extra zoom. Nobody _but_ Hino.

"Let's go back inside," he coughed to drift into his usual stoic face back.

"Uhm," Hino nodded and quickly changed her pace of walk to catch up with him. After they arrived at the windows, they stopped with frowns.

"It's locked," Tsukimori stated after he pushed the window.

"Eh? But... could it be they finally felt cold and locked the windows?" Hino cupped her cheeks in realization.

Tsukimori faced Hino with a puzzled look. "What did you mean by _windows_? Did you want to say _window_, not _windows_?"

Hino shot him back with a questioned look. "No, I mean windows, plural form. You opened all of them, didn't you, Tsukimori-kun?"

Tsukimori pulled the edge of his lips downwards, "No, I only opened one."

Hino's eyes widened. "But when I woke up all the windows were opened..."

Tsukimori shook his head, furrowing. "Something's really not right. Let's go to the front door."

Hino nodded in fear. After Tsukimori's music had managed to calm her nerves down, now the horror was starting to eat her up again. Clutching her hand to the back of Tsukimori's shirt, she walked with her eyes scanning at everything; left-right-left-right, and she even forgot to breathe.

"It's locked."

She jerked her eyes to Tsukimori, who said the same words as before. _It's locked._

"No way... The door too?"

"_Tsk_, let's knock. We have to wake them up," he tsk-ed, completely dejected.

In a nod, Hino accompanied Tsukimori who had knocked the door furiously. Starting with a low knock, they increased the volume until the sounds heard like banging. But... no one answered.

"What's with them? How could they possibly sleep with the loud noises we make?" Tsukimori hammered the door with bare hands. But still, nobody seemed to wake.

"Tsukimori-kun, stop! Be careful with your hands!" Hino howled and grabbed Tsukimori's wrist.

"It's alright, it's not like I slammed my hands real hard, I'm just knocking a door...," and his voice dropped when his eyes caught a shade of red from both his hands.

Thick crimson liquid rolled down from his fingertips to his shirt's sleeves, causing the white thin fabric to be soaked with a deep dark red colour. Slowly but sure, the sleeves were now all wet and thick drops fell down to the ground one by one.

Hino was shocked. Frozen. She needed more time to record what was happening in her mind. He was only knocking. Sure it was hard, but how could it cause his fingers to bleed this... much...?

"Tsukimori-kun!"

She immediately held his body as Tsukimori went limp and suddenly fell down to the ground, with his blood wetting all the ground around him just like a small lake. His eyes opened wide and filled with terror. He opened his lips to utter a word, but nothing came out. Hino could feel his blood soaked through her own sleeves. It was warm, and lumpy, and... too much for her.

She started to sob as she shook her head hard, hugging Tsukimori. She had to do something, something... or... Tsukimori will die!

With the thought, she quickly put Tsukimori down and shouted with streams of tears running down her cheeks.

"Please wait for me, Tsukimori-kun! I will call the others!"

She promptly ran to the side of the house after glancing to Tsukimori for the last time, who was only eyeing at her with fear. Arriving to the side of the house, she knocked all of the windows she passed by, shouting and screaming like crazy.

"Why do everyone keep on sleeping?!" she held her red swollen hands, the result of knocking the windows too hard.

Her eyes trailed to branches and stones in the garden. Rapidly she took a branch and slammed it hard to the window. Her eyes widened after realizing that not even a crack could be seen at the window.

"Impossible...," she nearly whispered in disbelief.

She hammered the windows harder and even threw big stones she could find in there. But each of her effort failed. None of the windows were broken and none of her friends woke up.

"Why??!" she yelled, panting.

_If they don't wake up, Tsukimori-kun will..._

She shook her head, assuring herself that he will be alright. But the image of Tsukimori slumped in his own blood bugged her head, causing her to cry even more. After swallowing to calm her own self, she decided to run to the back of the house, hoping she will find a way to go in.

Get in the house, wake all of her friends, and take the first aid kit. Those were all her plans to save Tsukimori.

"Why is this house so big?" she sobbed.

Running to the back of the house surprisingly took her a long time. It was really a waste of time, thinking that Tsukimori could die in any minutes from loss of blood. Praying for his safety, she murmured his name over and over again, until she choked on her own sudden delighted smile as she finally found an opened door.

"A door! Thank God, it's open!"

Hurriedly sliding into the door, she arrived at an old style kitchen. Constructed by wood, the kitchen was completed with a huge table, a fireplace, and a strange old-fashioned skillet, placed on something seemed like an old stove – which was still using fire woods as its fuel. Other than that, all of the things in there were the same with any other kitchens; plates, spoons, and forks everywhere.

She panted from running and slamming the windows. Wiping her unstoppable tears, she studied the room to find a way to where her friends were sleeping. She ran in joy when she saw another door just across the kitchen, assuming that she finally could save Tsukimori.

But her happiness was hampered in a second. She stopped her running immediately after finding that the next room was empty and has no more doors. In short, it was a dead end.

"A dead end! Why!?" she whimpered desperately.

The room was square-shaped, with wooden tiles and flower wallpaper. The darkness caused Hino to quiver. She had to narrow her eyes to focus her sight, since only a very small amount of moonlight could come to the room through the kitchen's door. And being a dead end, not even one window could be found in it.

Hino shook her head in despair; she had to find another way. She must hurry, or Tsukimori will...

She bit her lower lip until its bleeding.

_Don't die, Tsukimori-kun, please..._

"Aahh!!!"

She jerked at the cold sensation on her legs.

_What is this cold..._

Her lips started to tremble when she realized that she was frozen. She couldn't move at all, couldn't speak at all. The atmosphere was making her heart skip a beat. After swallowing the lump in her throat, she slowly rolled her eyes down with shivers starting to roam her whole body. And when she finally could see her legs, two handprints were tainted around her ankles.

"What..," her eyes opened wide.

"AAARRGGHH!!!!"

In one jolt her legs were pulled wildly and brought her whole body to bump hard to the floor.

"...Ugh...What happened...?" she moaned after staying in silence to resist the hurt for a while.

Feeling her head spinning around from the smash, she blinked her eyes with repulsion. She was now lying on her stomach, caressing her forehead which felt like killing her after the bump. Before feeling any better, she halted as suddenly cold strong grips dragged her ankles backwards.

"NOO!!!"

She howled in shock as the pulls trailed her in a lightning speed, forcing her to go inside the empty room further.

_What is this?! Who? Why???!!_

As she felt the terror and the freezing touches her ankles sensed, she cried out hysterically. She tried to grab anything to stop her own body, but failed. The speed increased and now she could feel her front flesh – which trailed against the floor – burning from the speed. Her face was bruised from the broken wooden tiles, and her clothes were now ripped.

"No! Stop! Don't!!"

She begged to whoever forced her, and fought to see who was behind her. But... _Nothing_ she could see. There was only darkness...

She felt that her eyeballs could leap out from its place because of fear. She tried to scream but her mouth had lost its ability to do so. One thing she was sure of, she was drawn by two invisible cold hands towards the walls in a crazy speed.

_No! No!_

She cried and gaped like a fish, opening her mouth to shout but ended up on choking. Her eyes widened even more as she now knew something more.

Her body will be crashed to the wall in impossible speed. And it will make her body... probably... _broken into pieces_...

She shook her head desperately as her voice cracked. She could sense that her body was already nearing to the wall and could bump in any second now.

"No... Please... Help...!!"

Her tears dropped down uncontrollably. She moved her legs like crazy to get free from the grips. But... her power meant nothing for the hands...

"Noo...," she whispered.

Realizing there was nothing more she could do, she finally shut her eyes tightly, preparing to die.

...But in a moment, the wooden tiles under her figure collapsed just right before she met the wall.

Opening her eyes in a jolt, she now caught herself falling down together with the tiles to the darkness beneath her.

"No...," she gasped, sliding her gaze to the deep blackness underneath. She couldn't even see the bottom.

"No! No! No!"

Holding her breathe, she abruptly groped the air in despair, but nothing she could catch. She fell just as fast as she was dragged before.

"No…," her voice became weaker.

Finally... knowing she will never be alive after this... she lost all of her might... as the picture of a boy dying with his own blood was coming across her psyche...

_Tsukimori....kun......_

...And the darkness ate her.

* * *

**(To be continued)**

* * *

**Alright, so how was the chapter? Review please!**

**Feedbacks are important for my improvement and encouragement to update faster.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
